Don't say: Reverse Dipcifica one shot
by Lensnakey
Summary: All this... just because of a movie.


"It wasn't my fault." He looked straight forward, not sparing her a glance as they walked side by side.

Her head turned, sending a glare his way. "Tell that to Gideon." She snarled. "He's practically sobbing."

Her cousin had a wonderful idea of having going to the movies as a group, with Mabel. He was very exited as he explained the whole ordeal to the duo. Gideon was practically hopping in his seat as he spoke of the movie. Yet he seemed to deflate once the brunette opened his mouth.

"Sounds nauseating."

For the longest time, Gideon had been trying to get on Dippers good side… if that even existed. Gideon didn't want his cousin, Pacifica, to get stuck between Dipper and himself. So for the past few months he's been trying _everything_ to get Dipper to talk to him in a nice way. However nothing seemed to work, with small talk of the strange town, books- he even tried to use Pacifica as a topic! But he seemed to be driving himself mad. Pacifica had taken noticed of this and did not like Dippers appliance. Or more of lack of appliance. The young magician had deflected every chance to talk, or even look at Gideon until the blonde had to drag him over to Greasys Diner to talk about the movie plans.

Dipper let out a sigh while rolling his eyes. "I was just being honest, Pacifica."

She quickly corrected him. "No you weren't! You were being a stick in the mud! Can't you see he's ju- he's just trying to be friends!"

For once on the brunette stiff face, he showed a glimpse of annoyance. "Well, werewolves aren't my style. I'm not going to apologize for having my own different interests."

"Oh my god." She groaned in disbelief. "You're unbelievable. He's invited you to so many things, and even bought you a book! All, within your interests!"

The blonde paused, calming herself. She knew if she were to freak out on him, it would just make it worse with his I-don't-care attitude.

"Listen." She stepped in front of him, forcing him to stop and look at her. "He tried his best doing things that you like and realized it wasn't working. He changed to his own style hoping to get closer to you. Why can't you see that he just wants to be friends?"

At her words he grew a devilish smirk and leaned in. He kept his icy blue eyes on her, as he began to remove any space between them. "Why does it matter so much to _you," _He traced his finger along her face. "that _we_ get along?" He was so close as he whispered, she could feel his cold breath brush her face.

She was flabbergasted at the sudden change in his mood, but didn't let it show. Even before they became friends (of some sorts) he always held some sort of flirtatious vibe every now and then. Although she was mentally disturbed, she knew he wanted to get her to blush, or react in embarrassment in some sort of way.

He wanted to get her off topic, she realized. It was his way of entertaining himself and changing the conversation.

But he was right. Why did she care?Dipper was pretty annoying to her, while was a jerk-face to Gideon. She was no better though, having to leave Gideon crying all alone, just to confront Dipper. Even if they were on nicer terms compared to when they first met, she didn't need his negativity, his attitude, his face- his presence in general seemed to be intentionally hurting the people around her.

Her shoulders fell as Pacifica accepted defeat. "You're right. Why on earth would I want my best friend, to hang out with someone like you." She spoke through her teeth.

With those words, she managed to get him to reveal a another emotion: shock. His eyes widened, as his brows lifted. Even his shoulders stood up. He didn't seem to expect her response. Normally, Pacifica would be cheering at her accomplishment, since the brunette made little to no emotional expressions at all, but she didn't care about it anymore.

With her hands balled up into fist, she walked around him, towards the diner. "Have a good day, **Pines**."

She hadn't used that nickname in a long time. The blonde was sending a message. The bridge they had built on their relationship had fallen. The friendship that sailed had sank. The connection they had was cut. She was done, returning to square one; returning to her hostile self.

She didn't want him hurting anyone else, especially Gideon.

"Pacifica."

She kept walking.

All this... just because of simple movie night.

_

**So this was my first oneshot and fanfiction.**

**How was it?**


End file.
